


Watch and Learn, Boys

by newtisgood (gurajiorasu)



Series: Thominewt Living Together [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/newtisgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Minho had a hard time opening the peanut butter jar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn, Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/132169006178/imagine-your-otp-both-struggling-to-open-a-jar).  
> I figured that I like the idea of Thominewt living together so-- yeah, I decided to make a series of it :p

The toasts popped up from the toaster and Minho transferred them to the plate. Both he and Thomas were already late so they moved with hectic pace around the tiny kitchen.

Thomas rummaged through the cupboard and retrieved a jar that he held up with triumph, “Our savior, _the_ mighty peanut butter.”

Minho grinned excitedly and got back to the toaster, preparing extra toasts for Newt to eat later. He eyed Thomas while the toaster was working and grew rapidly impatient as Thomas kept failing to open the lid.

“Geez,” Minho breathed out and stretched his arm, “Give it to me.”

“No, just– I can do this,” Thomas said in a low grunt as he used excessive power to open the jar.

“Just give it to me,” Minho stepped forward and reached for the jar. Thomas dodged him and turned around, so Minho stepped even closer and tried to steal it, “Oh, come on, Thomas!”

“I can do this, okay?!” Thomas ran out from the kitchen area while struggling with the jar stubbornly. Minho ran after him and he ran faster, circling the sofa and the low table.

Minho tackled Thomas down on the carpet not a minute after. Laughter and screams were flowing from them as Minho pinned Thomas down and Thomas kept the jar away. They rolled on the carpet several times and it was utterly ridiculous, how two grown up men wrestled over a jar of peanut butter. Thomas gave up finally, when they’re already out of breath and their shirts were beyond crumpled. Minho snatched the jar and snickered at Thomas.

“Watch and learn, Greenie,” Minho smirked smugly as he showed off his muscles and placed his hand on the lid.

Minho made a show of turning it. And kept turning. And kept turning.

And the lid was still on its place, not even moved for a millimeter.

Thomas, who was still lying breathlessly, laughed hysterically at Minho. Minho sat up and tried harder, but he kept failing and so Thomas laughed even harder.

Minho groaned and kicked Thomas’ leg in despair. Thomas got up, patted Minho’s shoulder, and helped Minho to get up too. They walked back to the kitchen and Thomas put the jar down to the table.

“No peanut butter, then?” Thomas compressed his laughter into a massive grin and asked to the sulking Minho.

Minho pouted and rummaged the cupboard for honey, “Fuck peanut butter we don’t need it.”

Thomas laughed and nodded to agree with that. He turned to look at Newt when he heard the sound of the door being opened.

“You guys are shucking loud like a bloody ambulance,” Newt muttered sleepily. He scratched his side as he struggled to open his eyes and walked to the kitchen. He stole Minho’s toast, opened the peanut butter jar, and started spreading peanut butter to the toast.

Hell, _yes_ , he opened it just like that.

Minho stared at Newt in horror and Thomas outright gaped at the opened jar. Meanwhile, Newt munched his peanut butter toast without much care in the world.

Newt raised his eyebrow when he realized that his boys were burning holes on his skin with their gazes. He asked with a raising tone, “What?!”

Minho and Thomas exchanged short glances. They took a step away from Newt and, together, they said, “Nothing.”

Newt rolled his eyes and strolled away with his peanut butter toast in hand.


End file.
